Убийство
thumb|250px Убийство (англ. Homicide) — грязный, но быстрый способ устранить любого ученика в Yandere Simulator. Примечание: в игре существует довольно много способов убить кого-то, но в этой статье рассматривается классический способ убийства с помощью оружия. Процесс убийства Чтобы убить ученика, Аяно должна держать в руках любое из оружий, подойти к нему и нажать кнопку F. Также, она автоматически убьёт его, если победит в схватке с героем и при активации некоторых пасхалок. Успех и быстрота этого действия зависит от следующих факторов: Жертва Если Аяно атакует обычного ученика, он просто умрёт. Если Аяно атакует члена студенческого совета, она будет задержана и исключена. Их можно убить только со спины. Если Аяно атакует правонарушителя, он вынет оружие и начнётся боевая мини-игра. Если Аяно проиграет, её отпустят. Если Аяно выиграет, правонарушитель сдастся и уйдёт. После этого, она сможет убить его. Также, она может сразу убить его со спины. Если Аяно атакует учителя или медсестру, она будет задержана и исключена. Здравомыслие Основная статья : Здравомыслие. От здравомыслия зависит анимация убийства, с которой будет убивать протагонист. Чем ниже здравомыслие, тем медленнее будет анимация. * При убийстве первых двух NPC анимация займёт 2 секунды. * При убийстве третьего и четвёртого NPC анимация займёт 4 секунды. * После убийства пятого NPC анимация займёт 6 секунд (может быть бесконечной, если постоянно нажимать кнопку F). Атака Катаной.gif|Анимация атаки катаной при здравомыслии 40%. Insane Attack.gif|Анимация атаки катаной при здравомыслии 0%. Скрытая атака.gif|Анимация скрытого убийства катаной. Свидетели Если ученик заметит оружие, лежащее на полу, часть тела или лужу крови, он позовёт учителя. Если учитель увидит оружие, она унесёт его в учительскую. Если она увидит кровавое оружие, часть тела или лужу крови, она вызовет полицию. Если ученик заметит оружие, часть тела или лужу крови, когда другой ученик уже сообщил об этом, он побежит в свой класс и спрячется там. В зависимости от типа характера, свидетели будут по разному реагировать на убийства. В независимости от типа характера, свидетели откажутся разговаривать с Аяно на следующий день. Если группа учеников не менее четырёх человек стала свидетелями, они задержат Аяно всей группой. Чем ниже школьная атмосфера, тем больше поле зрения учеников, и тем вероятнее, что они заметят убийство. У членов студенческого совета поле зрения в два раза больше, чем у обычных учеников. Одиночка Если ученик с этим характером увидит труп или убийство, то он испугается и убежит с территории школы, а после вызовет полицию. На следующий день одиночки будут снижать репутацию Аяно на 10 единиц и откажутся с ней разговаривать. Любимчик учителя Если ученик с этим характером увидит труп или убийство, то он побежит в учительскую и расскажет учителям об этом. Учитель попросит его отвести к месту преступления. Если Аяно до прихода учителя избавится от всех улик, то учитель подумает, что это был розыгрыш и за это отругает ученика, а потом вернётся в учительскую. Сам Любимчик учителя будет находиться в шоковом состоянии до конца дня. Если несколько Любимчиков учителя заметили убийство, то только один позовет учителя, а все остальные спрячутся в классе. На следующий день такие ученики будут снижать репутацию Аяно на 10 единиц и откажутся с ней разговаривать. Герой Если ученик с этим характером увидит совершение убийства, то он постарается задержать Аяно. Если Аяно держит в руках оружие, которое можно положить в инвентарь, то начнётся мини-игра. В ней игрок должен быстро нажимать на определённые кнопки и пытаться передвинуть шкалу в правую сторону. Чем лучше прокачан навык физической подготовки у Аяно, и чем слабее ученик, тем легче его победить. Если Аяно победит, то ученик будет убит, а если проиграет, то он сможет задержать девушку и игра будет окончена. Если Аяно не держала в руках оружие, или оно было слишком большим (например, бита), то она автоматически проиграет. Если герой не успеет задержать Аяно до приезда полиции, и она не будет арестована, то такие ученики будут снижать репутацию протагониста на 10 единиц каждый день. Сыщик Этот тип характера имеют все члены клуба фотографии. Если они станут свидетелями убийства, они сфотографируют произошедшее и вызовут полицию. Если Аяно не будет арестована, они будут преследовать её всю оставшуюся игру, чтобы сфотографировать следующее убийство. Репутация Аяно будет понижаться на 10 единиц каждый день, пока этот ученик жив. Строгий Этот тип характера имеют все учителя. Если учитель увидит труп или придёт туда, где был убит ученик, то он вызовет полицию и будет охранять место преступления. Если учитель увидит убийство, совершённое Аяно или догадается, что убийца — она, то преподаватель задержит её. Опасный Этот тип характера имеют все члены студенческого совета. Если ученик с таким характером увидит убийство, то он немедленно задержит Аяно. Если они увидят труп, то побегут за учителем. Злопамятный Если ученик с таким характером станет свидетелем убийства, он убежит из школы и вызовет полицию. После этого, репутация Аяно будет понижаться на 10 единиц каждый день, пока этот ученик жив. Если жертва издевалась над учеником или имела низкую репутацию, то он просто убежит из школы и не будет вызывать полицию. Репутация Аяно также не изменится. Трус Если ученик с таким характером увидит убийство, то он убежит из школы, но не будет вызывать полицию. Репутация Аяно никак не изменится. Социальная бабочка Если ученики с таким характером увидит убийство или труп, то они побегут к ближайшей толпе учеников и вызовут полицию. После этого, репутация Аяно будет понижаться на 10 единиц каждый день, пока этот ученик жив. Зависимый от телефона Если ученик с таким характером станет свидетелем убийства, он сделает фото преступления и побежит к выходу из школы, отправляя фото в полицию. Если фото будет отправлено, или Аяно не уничтожит телефон, убив свидетеля, игрок получит Game Over. Если полиция получит фото тела, активирует полицейский таймер. После этого, репутация Аяно будет понижаться на 10 единиц каждый день, пока этот ученик жив. Вспыльчивый Этот тип характера будут иметь все правонарушители. Если такой ученик станет свидетелем убийства, он нападёт на Аяно, и начнётся мини игра. Если Аяно выиграет, правонарушитель передохнет пару секунд, за которые можно убить его, и нападёт снова. Если Аяно проиграет, правонарушитель отрубит её, и игра закончится. Избавление от улик Чтобы избежать ареста, Аяно должна сжечь кровавую форму, маски и перчатки (если были). Также, она должна сжечь или помыть в питьевом фонтанчике оружие, удалить подозрительные записи с камер безопасности и избавиться от свидетелей, если их более четырёх. Чтобы никто не вызвал полицию, она должна избавиться от трупа, частей тела, кровавого оружия и луж крови. Части тела и кровавую одежду она может сжечь в мусоросжигателе. Оружие она может отмыть в питьевом фонтанчике или сжечь в мусоросжигателе. Если она сожжёт оружие, оно больше никогда не появится снова. Лужи крови и кровавые следы она может убрать, налив в таз с водой хлорку, макнув в него швабру и убрав шваброй следы. Если швабра или вода в тазе будет слишком кровавой, она не сможет продолжить уборку, пока не поменяет воду. Если учитель или ученик увидят, как Аяно пытается убрать кровь, то они поймут, что она пытается скрыть следы своего преступления и отреагируют в зависимости от типа своего характера. Труп можно сжечь в мусоросжигателе, измельчить в дереводробилке или закопать его в саду. Также, она может спрятать труп в кабинках туалета на время уроков, но если она не избавиться от него до конца дня, учителя всё равно найдут его и вызовут полицию. Если убийство увидят пять или более учеников, то у полиции будет достаточно свидетелей для ареста Аяно, даже если все улики были убраны. Злопамятные (если убит ученик, который им не нравился) и трусы не станут сообщать полиции об убийстве. Последствия Школьная атмосфера понизиться, даже если труп был убран. Если был убит или пропал без вести член студенческого совета, школьная атмосфера понизиться до 0 %, а в школе появятся камеры и металлодетекторы. Если был убит учитель, на следующий день придёт учитель, рандомно сгенерированный игрой. Если персонаж был убит ученицей со сломленным рассудком, или же Аяно подставила его, то атмосфера школы восстановится, так как ученики подумают, что настоящий убийца арестован. Если убитый ученик состоял в каком-либо клубе, в котором не состояла Аяно, клуб будет расформирован. Если был убит или пропал без вести лидер клуба, клуб также будет расформирован. Если труп не был убран, на следующий день будет небольшая кат-сцена с поминальной церемонией, и день начнётся в 7:30, а не в 7:00, как обычно. Также, игрок потеряет некоторые события, связанные с убитым учеником (например, Кокона Харука не сможет поговорить с Саки Мию на крыше, если кого-то из них убить). Факты * Возможно, в будущем, Аяно сможет в некоторых ситуациях убивать людей голыми рукамиwhat about it as being a prerequisite for strangling to disorientate your victim?. * Если в один день будут убиты все ученики, то откроется специальная концовка...but if you can eliminate the entire student body in one day <...> there should be a unique ending... * В билде 16 октября 2017 года, если избавиться от всех улик, то в школе появится плакат с «пропавшим» учеником. Источники en:Homicide es:Homicidio fr:Meurtre pl:Zabójstwo pt-br:Assassinato id:Pembunuhan zh-tw:謀殺 Категория:Способы устранения